Ni Voldemort daba tanto miedo
by LaVidaEsBellatres
Summary: Ronald Weasley era tonto, pero, a veces, se pasaba de tonto.


**No al plagio**

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el III Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black: Prompt #25 El más asustado por el parto de Pansy… es Ron._

* * *

Capítulo Único: Bienvenido pequeño

* * *

_Estoy embarazada._

Fueron dos palabras que cambiaron mi mundo por completo; lo agradecido que estaba con la vida por darme un primer hijo —o hija, estaré feliz de igual forma—, se volvió en terror cuando los días comenzaron a pasar y las hormonas de mi esposa se empezaron a revolucionar.

Hace media hora estaba en medio de una misión, junto a Harry, para atrapar a un mago que se dedica a crear dinero muggle con magia y con tiempo limitado de vida. Oh, sí. Cuando el hombre desaparecía de la vista de sus vendedores, desaparecía el dinero también. Llevábamos varios meses tratando de agarrarlo, pero era escurridizo. Hoy se nos presentó una oportunidad única para poder meterlo en Azkaban; teníamos todo listo y preparado… hasta que llegó un patronus, que por un momento pensé que era un vociferador, con la voz de Pansy diciendo la forma en la que me mataría si no llegaba en menos de una hora al hospital. Que no podía creer que estuviera jugando a los policías y ladrones el día en el que nuestro retoño iba a nacer. Fue tanto el escándalo que hizo, que todo quedó en un silencio mortal al acabar el mensaje.

Mis compañeros de misión me dedicaron una mirada de lástima y de le comprensión que me revolvió el estómago. Un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda al repasar las palabras de mi esposa.

—_Ya va a nacer mi bebé… y Pansy me va a matar si no llego a tiempo _—dije, tratando de disimular el escalofrío que me provocó pensarlo.

—_También el jefe por habernos descubierto ante el estafador. _

Mi vida está llena de desgracias, he de aclarar. Así que la misión se fue por la borda, pero pudimos atrapar al mago. Desquité con él un poco de los nervios que tenía y le pedí a Harry que nos transportara de inmediato al hospital para evitar una despartición; así lo hizo. Juré que le debía la vida más que antes.

Atravieso la puerta de entrada, me dirijo hacia recepción para pedir el número de la recámara en la que se encuentra Pansy…

Nadie me preparó para lo que estaba a punto de vivir.

—¡¿DÓNDE, CARAJOS, ESTÁ ESE ESTÚPIDO WEASLEY?! ¡VEN AQUÍ, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡NO SEAS COBARDE! —Un poderoso, bello y aterrador estruendo se deja oír por todo el lugar.

Las piernas me tiemblan. ¡Merlín Santo, no he confesado mis pecados!

—Harry, fui yo el que le dijo a Padma y Parvati que te gustaría hacer un trío con ellas, que se te hacían las más sensuales de la escuela y que querías perder tu virginidad en sus curvas. Por eso estuvieron todo quinto año atrás de ti —suelto con rapidez a Harry mientras le tomo de las manos—. Necesito decirle a Fred y George lo que pasó con la poción multijugos que tomaron cuando nosotros íbamos en cuarto y que… ¡Oye!

Harry corta mi vómito verbal con un efectivo manotazo en la frente.

—Ya cállate, Ron. Pansy sigue gritando por ti y solo estás diciendo estupideces sin sentido alguno —refuta molesto—. Además, me lo debes por meterme en un lío con esas niñas locas. ¡Me acosaron todo el año, Ron! ¡Todo!

—Solo mi madre y Snape me habían dado golpes tan fuertes como ese en la cabeza… bruto —digo en un hilo de voz.

Pero le hago caso y comienzo a caminar hacia el origen de los gritos. Ventajas de tener una esposa con instinto de GPS gritón. Al llegar al ala en el que se encuentra, todo el ejército Weasley se encuentra en el pasillo de espera y no se me pasa la mirada burlona que me dan mis hermanos. Para mi mala suerte, también está Draco Malfoy haciendo gala de su soberbia.

—¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ, RON WEASLEY! ¡TE PROMETO QUE TE ARRANCARÉ LOS TESTÍCULOS COMO NO ENTRES EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO POR ESA PUERTA! ¡TE DARÉ TRES SEGUNDOS Y YA VAN DOS!

No lo dudo dos veces ante tal advertencia y corro dentro de la habitación. Hay varias personas dentro, rodeando la camilla que está en el centro. De repente, una mujer vestida de blanco se acerca a mí, con varita en alto, y comienza a susurrar un sinfín de hechizos limpiado y esterilización. Murmura algo que no entiendo muy bien, pero que suena a _Aurores tontos_. Bufo en desacuerdo, aunque me guardo silencio ante la amenaza en sus ojos.

Diablos, todos tienen un poder sorprendente sobre mí el día de hoy.

Camino hacia Pansy al ser soltado por la vieja fea esa. Tiene su cabello largo y negro desparramado por toda la parte superior de la camilla, su rostro está un poco pálido y lleno de sudor, sus ojos están cerrados, su pecho sube y baja con velocidad. Es doloroso para ella toda esta situación, por un momento me gustaría evitarle tanto sufrimiento. Pongo una mano sobre su frente para preguntarle cómo está.

Mala idea.

—¡ESTOY QUE BAILO DE LA EMOCIÓN, ¿NO VES?! ¡NO HAGAS PREGUNTAS SOSAS AHORITA QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA SOPORTARTE! —Siento el calor subir por mis mejillas, me estoy sonrojando.

Por lo general, Pansy no es tan sarcástica… Bueno, sí. Aunque no a este nivel de acidez.

—Tranquila, Pansy, le puede hacer daño a bebé —aclamo por paz.

—¡¿DAÑO AL BEBÉ?! —dice incorporándose un poco, sosteniendo su peso en sus codos—. ¡EL BEBÉ ME ESTÁ PARTIENDO EN DOS! ¡ME ESTÁ DISLOCANDO LA CADERA PARA DILATARME DIEZ CENTÍMETROS! ¡DIEZ! —grita alargando la _e_—. ¡PARA PODER SALIR POR LA CONCHA, MISMA QUE TÚ DISFRUTAS SABOREAR CADA NOCHE! ¡¿Y ME DICES QUE ME CALME?!

—Es que… —me interrumpe.

—¡ESTARÁS PENDEJO SI CREES QUE TE VOY A HACER CASO! ¡TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DE ESTAR TODO LO IMPACIENTE QUE SE ME PEGUE EN PUTA GANA ESTAR! ¡PORQUE SOY YO LA QUE ESTÁ PARIENDO A TU HIJO! —Levanta su mano, dejándola caer en el cuello de mi camisa y jala hacia abajo. Quedamos cara a cara; su rostro tiene una mueca amenazante que casi hace que ocurra un accidente en mis pantalones.

Se le están por salir los ojos de lo alterada que está. Me deja ir al ser atravesada por otra contracción.

—Sí, mi vida, te… —comienzo en vano.

—¡¿POR QUÉ SOMOS NOSOTRAS LAS QUE TENEMOS QUE SUFRIR TODO ESTO! —solloza con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados, mientras agarra las sábanas con sus puños hasta ponerse blanco los dedos—. ¡LOS HOMBRES SON LOS QUE TIENEN LA CULPA, ELLOS DEBERÍAN QUEDAR PREÑADOS Y PARIR POR EL CULO!

Auch. De sólo imaginarlo me duele.

—Muy bien, señora Weasley. El niño ya está coronado, cuando le dé la señal pujará con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Entendido? —dice el medimago encargado del parto.

Ella asiente en respuesta. Todos se movilizan para estar preparados y me dan la indicación de sentarme detrás de Pansy para que pueda recostar su espalda en mi pecho y tenga mejor empuje.

—Esta es tu maldita culpa, Weasley.

Sonrío burlón.

—Vaya, pensé que utilizabas mi apellido para exigirme en la intimidad —comento tratando de distraerla.

—¡Empuje ya, señora!

**_Ronansy_**

Son suficientes cinco empujones para que nuestro hijo nazca. Es un bello niño de cabello oscuro y, si te acercas bien a su rostro, podrás ver que sus mejillas tienen lluvia de pecas. Su piel es como la mía… pero sus ojos son mis favoritos. Tan parecidos a los de ella.

Y sus pulmones también.

—Tú eres el único que no merece parir por el culo, mi amor —murmura extasiada al verlo. Me carcajeo un poco—. Tú sí mereces parir por el culo, Ronald Weasley.

Está bien. Hay que reconocer que ni Voldemort daba tanto miedo en su tiempo y que ella seguirá siendo el terror y pesadillas por el resto de mis días.

Así la amé, así la amo y así la amaré.

—Deja de babear y carga a tu bendición.

Será una vida muy larga la que me espera.

**Fin.**


End file.
